When
by CherryBlossemKiss
Summary: When she... wants to run, chase her. When she wants to hide, find her. When She... SasuSaku Lemon Later. COMPLETE!
1. When She Acts Shy

**'When'**

_**-When... She Acts Shy... **_

_**-Say I Love You...**_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

Sasuke stoped in the middle of the kohona to talk to the beautiful, pink haired kunonichi next to him.

"Sakura" Sasuke said catching her off guard. Sakura looked at him intently. He paused, "What's wrong? You seem so silent today..." Sakura looked to the ground, she didnt know what to say back.

She shook her head and gave a fake smile, "Nothing... " He narrowed his eyes at her.

Her inner self mocked her 'Say the truth say you love him!' She yelled at herself. She was to afraid that Sasuke would break her heart if she told the truth, since she was little and they first met she was always shy and silent around him. He never noticed much.

It was so strange that a cold-hearted Uchiha would fall for a harm-hearted Haruno. The reason why is that, he loves the way she smiles. To him it was like watching the Sunrise and the Sunset at the same time, the way the colors blended into a masterpeace was the same way Sasuke wanted to be with her.

"Oh, so that means there is something wrong." she looked at him curiously. "Am I right?"

She lightly blushed, not enough for him to see. was he reading her thoughts, or was it one of his stupid tricks he plays on all the girls that come near him. She shook her head again. He grined.

"Sure." He looked at her, she looked back. His coal eyes looked deep into her soul, draging it out of her own flesh and blood.

'This will make her feel better... ' He grabed her hand lightly pulling her closer to him. She gasped. He smiled.

He put his mouth next to her ear. ' Say it!' he yelled at himself.

"...I..." Her eyes shot open. "...I Love You..."

She didnt belive this, the village heart-throb, and her. No... it couldnt be. It was all a dream, the Uchiha Sakura knew would NEVER say anything like that, expecialy to HER!

She forced his hand to let go, she turned around then ran back down the streets. He smiled.


	2. When She Runs

_**'When'**_

_**"..When She Runs..."**_

_**"...Chase Her And Dont Stop Until She Gives Up..."**_

Sasuke gave a small grin watching Sakura run, yelling... "Sorry Sasuke, I-I have to go!" Of cource he was going to go after her, why wouldnt he. Besides every other guy wanted her. Who wouldnt? She has the most perfect body of all of the girls her age, her eyes reflected Sasukes future, or... the future he always wanted.

His grin turned into a playful smile as he ran after her, she wasnt very far away. He didnt want to run very fast until she noticed him behind her, that was his plan.

Sakura dreams were slowly coming true, the village heart-throb, after her, only her, noone else. She smiled, she wanted Sasuke since the first day she saw him. When Sasuke was nice, and kind. Like he is now. She rembered a time when they went on a small feild trip, when Sasuke and her were five... she stoped and decited to walk now...

_Sakura giggled, "Sasuke!" She pulled Inos arm and pointed at him. "See! Thats him, thats the boy I like!" she giggled a little more, catching Sasukes attention. He was sitting next to a tree reading a book._

_Sasuke blushed and then hid his face in the book. He smiled trying to look at his book instead of her. She was the cutiest girl he saw so far. 'Wow...' _

_"Wow, Sakura! He is cute! " Ino giggled next to her. They were a couple feet away. _

_Sasuke stood up. Sakura looked at him funny. He walked towards her. Sakura blushed was almost as the same as when Naruto says 'hi' to Hinata._

_Sasuke grabed her arm and brought her behind the tree he was sitting at. He gave her a small friendly kiss on the cheek. "Your cute..." He wispered._

_She gave him a small kiss on his right cheek. She giggled too, "You are too..."_

If only times were like they were back then.

"Hey..."

Sakura felta body press up behind her, and the first thought that came to her mind was, "Sasuke!" She spun around, out of his grip to see his smiling face. " Fine, I give up Sasuke, What do you want from me?"

So, she finaly gave up? That wasnt very fun. but she 'Gave Up'. One of the things he want is her to give herself to him. But only if she pleased it. He was cruel and mean sometimes, but he would never do anything like THAT to her, would he?

he grabed her wrist, "Walk with me.."


	3. When She Puts Her Face Near Yours

**"When"**

**When She Puts Her Face Near Yours**

**Kiss Her**

Sasuke hoped that she would come with her. He dreamed that he would be with her. He made a couple of huge mistakes with her when they were 12, but hes changed, hes seventeen same as her.

Sakura shook her head. "...I..." He looked confused for a moment, She had to lie, "...Id...Love to Sasuke..." She didnt want to get hurt again. He left her alone on a bench in the dead of night, right after she told him her feelings for her after all those years putting up with his intentions. She wanted him to change.

Sasuke smiled. She faked one. He grabed her wrist and run back down the street. 'Where is he taking me, dear God please dont let anything bad happen...' She closed her eyes still running.

Sasuke felt something small and wet hit his face, it was a raindrop. 'Perfect' He thought as he looked up to the light gray sky.

They passed the Kohona Acadamy and stoped at the same park that they used to go to as a class when they were little. The place where they met... and kissed, sort off.

Sasuke looked at her, she was a little confused at him. "The park?" she questioned.

"Dont you remember? The place where I met you. And..." He blushed a little when he looked at the tree.

"...Where we first kissed." She blushed a little too.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he on contact did the same, her face was so close to his. His blushed turned a little more red. His hand was still touching her.

"Yeah..." He said back looking at her in her beautiful eyes. He quickly broke the eye contact and pulled her towards the tree. He pushed her agenst it, she gasped a little.

His face more towards her. He had her wrists above her head. She was tempting. too tempting.

Sasuke slowly moved his lips towards hers, she knew what was going on. He was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes.

He grined, he went a little to the left and kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes. 'What?!' She thought it was dei-ja-vo all over again. He pulled away and smiled.


	4. When She Kicks And Punches

**"When"**

_WhEn ShE kIcKs AnD pUnChEs_

_HoLd HeR_

Sasuke, the most addored man in all of kohona just kissed her, not on the lips though... but on her cheek. '...' Sakura was in shock, why would Sasuke like, or even love her. She thought he thought she was annoying.

He smiled then put his hand on the tree next to her and leaned on it, he let go of her wrist. "Would you think that would hurt you, Sakura?" She was embarrased, how could she be so stupid to think that Sasuke would actualy kiss her on the lips, even though she actualy wanted it.

"I would never hurt you Sakura, your like a little sister to me." He said to cheer her up. She smiled. He didnt want her to be known as 'A little sister' no, he wanted the title of her and himself to be 'Lovers'

He felt a couple more rain drops hit him, she felt a couple on her skin too. They looked up to the sky as it started to pour. they suddenly looked at each other with the same expression.

Sasuke had a little plan for her. A more loving plan. "Your staying at my house untill it stops." She gasped. He felt like he could tore her cloths off now because he could almost see threw them anyways.

"Sasuke!" she yelled at him. "I..." She didnt know how to put it, ever since her mother died and her father left her, who would punish her. Besides its one of her dreams to spend the night at her dream boys house.

But she couldnt, who knows what Sasuke would do to her. It gave her shivvers down her spine, Sasuke noticed. He wraped her arms around her. It was getting a little cold out. She didnt like this, She tryed to struggle and free herself but he just held on tight to her. He wouldnt give her up for anything.

She soon broke free but, fell to the ground. She was soaked. Same as Sasuke, his spikey hair has down and flat. Sakuras was just flatter and it stuck to her skin. Sasuke knelt down besides her, she was realy cold. Sakura looked at him. She sighed.

"You win, I'll spend the night at your house Sasuke..." 'What did she get herself into?' She kept telling her self.

he lifted her up, surprising bridal style he caried her to his house. 'Perfect'.


	5. When Shes Scared!

_**"When"**_

_**WhEn ShEs ScArEd!**_

_**HoLd HeR tIgHt AnD tElL hEr ItS aLrIgHt (lol it rimes)**_

The thunder and lighting clashed together at Sasuke's house. It was around eleven, and Sasuke couldnt sleep. Sakura was sleeping on his couch in the other room. He wanted to be with her so bad, they spend the whole night together just being friends and watching funny shows on tv. But he wanted more, _So_ much more.

Sasuke got up from his bed to see if she was asleep. He slowly walked around the house, it was dark, but the moonlight from the windows made it so he could at least she where he was going.

He looked at her with so much want in his eyes, she was so perfect, she had everything he ever needed. But a part of him wanted to wait until a certain moment, a moment so purfect that she would remember it untill she dies.

"...What are you dreaming about Sakura?" He said running his fingers threw her hair. She slightly moved a little at his touch. She was having a deep dream...

_"Psst...Ino!" Sakura wispered to the blond next to her, they were in class so they had to at least try to pay attention. Sasuke was reading a book, he was a couple seats down from her and Ino._

_Ino looked to see if anyone was looking. "Yeah..."_

_"Yesterday, do you know what Sasuke and I did?" She giggled softly._

_Sasuke was listening on there little conversation. "He kissed me!" She said a little too loud that almost the whole class heard. _

_"Sakura Haruno! Were you just talking during study hall?" Iruka yelled. The class looked at her, she was embarassed. Sasuke just kept looking foreward into his book._

_"...Yes. Sensi." She had a frown across her face. Naruto looked like he was about to laugh. Kiba and Akamaru were making fun of her, Shikamaru was asleep (As Usual), and Choji was just like all the other students, just watching._

_"Looks like ill have to call your mom when class is over miss Haruno" Sakura looked like she was going to cry, she never got in trouble at school before, what would her mother think!_

_"..Yes Sensi." Ino waited until sensi left the room, she pointed her tounge at the classroom door. Sakura gave a slight smile._

_Ino tried to get her to talk durring class while the teacher was gone, she none of her tries prevailed._

_After class she ran home, she lives next to Sasuke so they usualy walk home together. _

_"Sakura, whats wrong?" Sasuke questioned, "You ran out of class so fast that Sensi didnt get your number, why are you sad you wont get in trouble."_

_"Nothings wrong Sasuke, i just dont... feel good." She was lieing._

_Sasuke knew this wasnt true. Sasuke looked up the road and he noticed his brother at his front gate, he was smiling. "Bye Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran up to her brother and gave him a hug. _

_"How mant hearts did you break today Sasuke?" Itachi joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_Sakura went to her appartment next door, she reached in her pocket to find her key, her mother was always working._

_She noticed she had a hole, she sighed. He mother never realy cared about her. Just left her alone in the house for a long time, come home a couple of minutes to get or drop off money, then leave again. She tried the door. it was open? That means..._

_"Mom!" Sakura smile as she went inside the house._

_But it wasnt what she thought she would like._

_Her house was covered in the most worst thing she could of seen, all she could see was red, all over the place. Her mother was murdered. Sakura had tears strolling down her cheeks._

_Sakura screemed, All the people next door heard, Sasuke and Itachi ran next door. Itachi noticed befor Sasuke did and he pushed Sasuke away. "Stand back, dont come in Sasuke!" _

_'What happened?' He thought seeing Sakura crying on her porch. She was on he knees. Itachi was his and Sasukes father to help._

_Sakura slowly cried to much, she fainted..._

Sakura shot her eyes open, Sasuke was holding her clutched hand. "Did you have a bad dream Sakura?" She slowly nodded

"Very bad"

Sasuke wraped his arms around her. "Dont worry, Im here."

Sakura returned his hug. "Sasuke?" She wispered._ "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

Sasukes eyes shot open.


	6. When She Is Silent

_**'When'**_

_**When She Is Silent**_

_**Shes Thinking how to say...I Love You...**_

"What!" Sasuke couldnt help but be in a little bit of shock, She wanted to sleep with him! He became red in the face.

She was scared at her dream. But Sakura didnt want to tell him.

"Please... I... dont like to hear the thunder, its louder here than it is in your room." She wispered.

The rain grew heavier on his rooftop, and when thunder struck she went closer to him. There bodies are almost completly touching, Sasuke could feel the top part of her body press up agenst him, he grew even more red.

'Control yourself...' He thought to himself.

He picked her up so that she layed in his arms. "... Sure, Sakura..." She smiled a little and then wraped her arms around his neck.

Once he got to his room he layed her on his bed, when she first saw him when she awoke, he had just shorts on, his body was so muscular. Prouably because of all of the training he did over the years.

Sasuke got into bed, she wanted to get a little bit closer, he wanted the same.

'I want to say it, I cant help but want him.' She thought shuting her eyes. 'I want to say I Love You, but how..."

Sasuke turned around to look at her, she had her eyes closed. He moved close enough so that they were just a couple of inches away. Sakura noticed, but only a little.

The thunder hit, Sakura made a small sound and went closer, they could feel each others breath. She opened her emerald eyes to see beautiful black ones staring madly at her.

Sakura closed her eyes, and cuddled herself agenst Sasuke. He was a little confused but in the end he decited to wrap his arms around her so that they were completly touching, Her legs were mixed with his. She looked so purfect when she was next to him.

Sasuke wanted to take advantage of her right now, he actualy could. He was stronger and could hold her down. But Sakura trusts him, he would never do anything to hurt her. He told her that earlier.

"... Sasuke... " She mumbled, He looked at her, "I...Know I never said this earlier but, I Love You."


	7. When Shes Thinking About Something

_**'When'**_

_**when shes thinking about something**_

_**catch her attention**_

The next morning Sasuke woke up, he noticed something. No warmth beside him, no pink haired beauty cuddled up next to him. Was everything a dream? No, it couldnt be. Because he heard something. He sat up and looked around. "Sakura?" he called out. No reply. He sat up and got out of bed, he could tell she _was_ here by the indents in the bed. But where is she?

'Did she go home?' He asked himself. Until he saw the bathroom door closed shut, he went over and knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. What was she doing in there? He leaned agenst the door and heard running water. Well shes here but shes in the shower. 'Oh great!' he told himself.

"Im kinda busy Sasuke, just wait a little bit." She had to raise her voice a little bit because of the warm rushing water.

"Alright." Sasuke wasnt perverted but he wanted to peek just a little bit, and see how much of a woman she is. He slowly reached for the handle, but got declined because, Sakura locked it.

"What are you planing?" Sakura said, catching him of guard. Unlike every other girl she at least had enough smarts to lock the door.

Sasuke quickly responded. "Nothing!" And walked back into him room.

The water felt good agenst her skin. Finaly she could have time to herself. Sakura loves to be with Sasuke whenever she could. Now hes constiantly around her, he like to say sweet things to her, and almost... kiss her. She knows Sasuke well, but this is a side of him shes never saw. When they were twelve, he kept to himself and didnt like company at all. Why did almost every guy in kohona want to hold her hand or be around her. Well when guys got next to her to talk and stuff, Sasuke would get between them.

'I-I think I love him more now.' she thought as she turned the switch on the shower to put a little more heat on.

She smiled, 'This reminds me of another time when we were little.'

_"Sakura! Come here, I have something for you!" Sasuke yelled from the swingset. Sakura was on the playground with Ino. Sakura jumped off and ran towards him._

_"Yeah? What is it!" She smiled as Sasuke pulled something out of his pocket._

_It was a heart shaped locket that says 'I Love you...' inside it. He reached for Sakuras hand and placed it there._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke confused. "Here, I want you to have it, my brother gave it to me, so... I want to give it to you!"_

_"Wow, Sasuke! Its beautiful!" She gazed at it for a little bit. Sasuke blushed. _

_Naruto was the kind to get jelous. So he went over. "Hi Sakura" She looked at him funny._

_"Uhh... want to play a game with me?" He said blushing. 'Wow, shes cute!' he thought to himself._

_Sasuke didnt like this at all. "Hey, I wanted to play a game with her first!" he yelled out. _

_Naruto stared at him. 'Oh great, competition...' _

_"Well you should of said something." Naruto grinned. _

_Sasuke growled a little. "C-mon Sakura" he said pulling her lightly by the hand. "Lets go to the play ground."_

_Sasuke pulled at the other side, "Shes staying with me." He demanded._

_She looked at him. "Sasuke?"_

_Naruto pulled at her. "Looks like somebodys jelous!" Naruto yelled out._

_Sakura broke free from the boys and put her hands on her hips as she walked towards the playground._

_"See, Look what you did, Idiot!"_

_"No, Your the idiot, idiot!_

"What bone heads..." She loved to see them fight over her when they were little, It was very amusing. She grabed the necklace on her, it was still beautiful after all these years, she never took it off.

"Hey. Sakura." She heard someone say next to her, She looked and saw Sasuke behind the glass shower door. "What are you thinking about?"


	8. When She Screams At You

_**'When'**_

_**WHEN SHE SCREAMS AT YOU**_

_**DO SOMETHING TOTALY CRAZY AND SURPRISE HER**_

Sakura quickly gave a small scream as she looked at Sasuke who was looking at her threw the glass. Her face turned a bright red color, And she tried to cover herself up as best as she could. "S-Sasuke!? What are you doing!"

She saw that he was grinning. To her, it wasnt very funny. "Get. Out!" She screamed.

Sasuke just smiled and opened the shower door. Sakura closed her eyes. She tried her best to not imagine what he could do to her. Right now, its very easy to take advantage of her.

"Looks like you still wear that necklace."

She opened her eyes, the door was shut and Sasuke was looking away. "Dont you remember? You gave me this."

She smiled, he wouldnt do anything to her. Even though, she secretly wished she would be with him.

"Yeah..." He said softly. Wait, hes still in the bathroom, while shes naked, why is he here?

"Sasuke?" She said with a fake smile. "Can you please get out!" She yelled causing him to quiver.

Sakura screamed again. He couldnt take it anymore. Sasuke burst open the shower door and went in with her. She gasped. He went closer until there faces were touching and he roughly kissed her, not on the cheek but on the lips. Her eyes went very wide. Sasuke was kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes.Then her hands droped down and put them around Sasukes neck. She felt warmth for a moment. Sasuke wraped his arms around her waist. He finaly did what he wanted to do. Just it wasnt in the was he expected.

What was he doing! Didnt he promise her that he would never do anything to hurt her? What if she didnt want him?

Sasuke broke the kiss and ran out of the bathroom. "...Damnit! I let my emotions take over myself." Sasuke went into his bedroom, he was soaking wet.

He took his cloths off. "I cant let that happen again!" He looked threw his drawers to find something normal. Pants and a black shirt with a Uchiha Symbol on the back.

He threw himself on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. 'She does have a beautiful body. Even I, have to admit it.'

'No wonder all the guys want to get near her.' He smiled. 'I dont know how long I can keep my hands off of her. Shes getting so hard to resist. I want everything.'

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second.

_"Sasuke! Come here!" It was Sakura. Sasuke smiled and ran over to her. At the acadamy, he spent most of his time training, but whenever he had time he would be with her._

_"Hi!" He said, no matter how sad he was, like when his brother never came home until late at night, he always thought of her and it actualy made him feel better._

_Sakura grabed his arm closer until she was so close that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke was shocked. _

_"Happy Birthday Sasuke." _

_Sasuke laughed a little, the last time he kissed her was a couple of week ago. "Thanks Sakura!"_

_They ended up holding hands, Sakura and Sasuke could hear mocking noises, but they didnt care. They had each other._

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked to the right of his bed... Sakura...

**_Warning! Next Chapter Lemon and End of Fiction_**


	9. When She Says I LOVE YOU

_**'When'**_

_**W**__h__**e**__n __**S**__h__**e **__S__**a**__y__**s **__I __**L**__o__**v**__e __**Y**__o__**u**___

_**Last Chapter, Lemon...**_

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. She had a towel wraped around her. He became a little red in the face. She looked confused.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He tried to not show his emotions, so he put his head down. Sakura kept her look.

He started, "...Because...I..."

Sakura went over and sat on his bed next to him, his dark colored hair was in his face so she couldnt see what his face was like. She wanted to say something but nothing came out. The moment was like a movie, its the part where there is no sound, but sooner or later something good hapens. But this isnt a movie though, its life, and not everybody gets to find a happy ending, do they?

She couldnt stand the silence, she gave a small smile. She cuped her hand on Sasukes cold face, on contact he looked up at her. Before he could say anything she gave him a kiss on the lips. Sasukes eyes went wide, but slowly they went closed and he wraped his arms around her. She put her hands around his head. The towel was loose, but it didnt come off. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled her so that she layed beneath. He had her hands slightly above her head.

She looked at him, she has so much want and lust in her eyes, it was to much. Sasuke started another hot kiss. A couple of moments later, one of his hands slowly reached a lower destination. She moaned a little bit, as he removed her loose towel. She wanted to feel Sasukes warmth. She closed her eyes and wraped her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke... ahh... " She moaned as his hand toyed with her.

He moved his head lower so that he was at he buds. He toyed at her until she moaned a little more. His other hand went a little lower, he noticed she was already turned on. So was he. She screamed as his ring and middle finger entered her lower lips. "Sasuke!..." He waited a moment so that she could settle. Her nails were digging into his skin.

He moved his fingers in and out of her, so that she could get a feel of what would happen later. He was still afraid that she didnt want this, what will happen after? Would she ever talk to him again?

"Sasuke... I Love You... " Sasuke heard her, he slowly gave a smile. What was he thinking?! She loved him. And thats, that.

She moaned a little more when he took his fingers out of her. He never took his eyes off her as he took off his cloths. She stared at him, she heard him gulp as he went on top of her, he took his erection and put it at her entrance, he was scared. She was too.

He looked at her, he wanted a sign to show that she actualy wanted him. He looked at her eyes, 'I want you' they said. He looked at her mouth, 'I love you' they said, over and over and over again.

She nodded, he closed his eyes. She wraped her arms around his neck. He slowly entered her, she tried to hold back a scream.

It was hard, They kept a slow pace until she begged Sasuke , "...unghh.. Faster..." His eyes were on her the whole time. "Harder..." She screamed his name because she was in so much bliss.

"Sakura..." he grunted as he came. He pulled back for a moment. She layed there panting, she had tears running from her eyes. He was sbout to pull over. She pulled his face closer. She started a hot kiss. He gave in. He layed next to her. Her body felt like she was on fire. She pulled he body so that it was the same way as they were sleeping. His legs were mixed with hers.

His arms were wraped around her. He moved his head near her ear. " ...I love you..." he wispered

She smiled. "...I know.." She closed her eyes.

For the first time in her life she felt like she could have a happy ending, she knows that her love, loves her back.

'I still wonder, _**'WHEN'**_ did he become so loving?' She smiled.

'Its _**'WHEN' **_I first saw your beautiful face...' He smiled.

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you like the story.**_

_**please reveiw!**_

_**nothing negative please.**_

_**THANK YOU REVEIWERS...**_

1. Jenix

2. catmisstressdewolf

3. XoXdAnNYXoX

4. brettlover11

5. C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

6. DarkAngelRakell

7. A Devil In Heaven

8. Punkdevil11

9. haliz

10. Kawaii

11. Aya

12. Romance is Me

13. Lina Mistress Of Elements

14. Irises Cruel Bloody Rain

15. WolfDemonLinz

16. Sakura-Uchiha-xox

17. pink???????????????????????...

18. CeruleanRider

19. Peanut-xoxo

20. ninja7goth7vampire

21. PunkDevil95

22. black and beautiful

23. ch3rrylips

24. michelle

CherryBlossemKiss 


End file.
